Thunder
by Sakura-Love94
Summary: [Sasusaku] [One Shot/Songfic] Sakura es la nueva sensación musical, pero todas las presiones que el mundo de la fama conlleva empiezan a aumentar. Hasta que Sasuke llega a su vida. Enamorada y a punto de dar una presentación muy importante recuerda las palabras de Ino "porque tú no das el primer paso?" Lo hara, y en television internacional.


Hola de nuevo! Ataque de inspiración de nuevo! La canción se llama Thunder de Jessie J, es mi nueva obsesión, así que… espero que les guste y lo disfruten!

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sakura caminaba de lado a lado en su camerino. Se vio una vez más en el espejo, traía puesto un, algo sugerente, atuendo. Era un corsé con tirantes hasta arriba del ombligo, y la parte de abajo era como la parte de debajo de un payasito de ballet debajo de su ombligo, con una falda que era corta por delante y más larga atrás y se abría en dos por adelante, todo de un color plateado que parecía haber pasado por un baño de diamantina por lo mucho que brillaba. Todo esto confeccionado especialmente para ella, especialmente para esa ocasión.

Sakura iba a cumplir apenas un año en el medio de la música como una artista reconocida mundialmente. Cuando le dijo a sus padres que no iba a entrar a la universidad a estudiar medicina, y en vez de eso tratar suerte con la música, casi la desheredan. Pero había tenido suerte, solo tardo dos años en que la descubriera una disquera famosa, y un año para saltar a la fama como cantante pop… Hay músicos que se tardan años en tan si quiera tener algo de atención. Bendito YouTube y benditas las redes sociales, y bendito el bello físico que su madre le había heredado. A sus 23 años no podía estar más agradecida con ellas.

Pero ahora estaba nerviosa, ella era solo una chica del pequeño pueblo de Brighton a las afueras de Londres a punto de dar una enorme presentación en los premiso musicales más importantes del medio. No sabia si se estaba asfixiando por el calor de Los Ángeles que era todo lo contrario al húmedo clima de Londres, o si eran sus nervios. Podía apostar que era la segunda.

Se sentó, y tomo su celular. Busco un numero en especifico y escribió.

"_Estoy muy nerviosa. Siento que va a ser un desastre". _

Dejo del celular de nuevo en el tocador y se vio en el espejo. Su pelo largo estaba en una línea de lado y ondulado de una manera que su flequillo no le caía en la cara. Sus ojos bien delineados de negro con una sombra transparente pero plateada y brillante como su atuendo. Su boca era de un simple rosa, no se reconocía a si misma. Vio los tacones igualmente plateados que tendría que usar en la presentación y tembló… se iba a romper un tobillo frente a sabrá Dios cuantos músicos famosos, y en televisión internacional. ¿A quien se le había ocurrido que era buena idea ponerle tacones y hacerla bailar?

Su celular sono indicando la entrada de un mensaje, y con la velocidad de un rayo se metioa verlo.

"Lo harás bien, has ensayado mucho. Respira, las luces van a cegarte y no podrás ver a nadie de la multitud. Confía en ti misma, si estas aquí es porque te lo has ganado"

Sakura sonrió y apretó el celular contra su pecho. Agradecía eternamente haberse topado con él en la fiesta que se dio después de otra entrega de premios en Ámsterdam, donde ganó premio a mejor nuevo artista. Aquí también estaba nominada en esa categoría.

Pero aún con todo y que había ganado el premio, había sido reprimida por su agente por su vago discurso. Era la primera vez que ganaba algo, estaba nerviosa.

_Sakura estaba sentada en el balcón de donde tomaba lugar aquella fiesta. Se limpio las lagrimas que caían. Sabia que el medio de la música era difícil pero eso estaba siendo extenuante. _

—_Hey, muchas felicidades en tu premio—habló una gruesa voz atrás de él. Voltea sorprendida por quien le dirigía la palabra._

_Sasuke Uchiha, guitarrista de la banda de rock alternativo neoyorkina, Konoha. Él tenia 27 años, lo sabia de memoria. Adoraba su música desde antes de ella ser famosa._

—_Muchas gracias—dijo débilmente cuando había querido sonar normal._

—_¿Esta todo bien?—preguntó él yéndose a sentar junto a ella, pero en seguida vio sus ojos hinchados—No se supone que estés así después de ganar un premio._

—_Estoy feliz por el premio es solo que… mi agente, ya sabes, me regaño por el discurso de agradecimiento que di. Estaba nerviosa, no sabia que decir. _

—_Tu tartamudeo a mi me pareció adorable._

_Sakura rio un poco._

—_Ojala él pensara lo mismo. _

—_No puedes dejar que el regaño de tu agente te ponga así. Estas en una fiesta, y eres una gran sensación entre los artistas. _

—_No es solo eso, también, no sé si te enterarse de todo el problema que tuve con ese paparazzi que me estuvo acosando. Fue una pesadilla, casi me toma fotos mientras me cambiaba en mi cuarto de hotel, no sé como logro entrar. _

—_Sí, vi algo al respecto en MTV. _

—_Fue terrible, literalmente quería fotos mías desnudas para ganar dinero extra. ¿Con que osadía hace eso? Una cosa es en las calles, pero violar mi privacidad así… y toda esta critica, sabia que iba a ser difícil pero no así de difícil._

—_Es le medio, querida, así va a ser siempre, y si continuas ascendiendo de esta manera, te puedo prometer que se pondrá peor. _

—_Que alentador…_

—_Es la verdad, el medio es un lugar peligroso. Una de dos, o tu voluntad se hace fuerte, o te pierdes en el camino._

—_No. No puedo fallar. Deje todo por esta oportunidad, no puedo rendirme en esto._

—_Entonces no lo hagas, mantén la frente en alto y no dejes que nadie pueda contigo. Se tú misma, y disfruta de esto, esto es algo que no todos pueden lograr. Tienes talento, no lo eches a perder._

_Las miradas de ambos se fundieron, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en la boca de ambos._

—_Gracias_

—_No me ha agradezcas, hay que admitir que para una artista pop, tus composiciones de música son buenas, claro, si es que tú si las compones—dijo él entre sarcástico y burlón._

—_Oh, te puedo apostar que cada cosa sale de mi. Ninguna canción es hecha sin mi._

—_Me alegra escuchar eso, si no, sinceramente estaría decepcionado de ti._

—_No, no tienes que estar decepcionado._

—_Sasuke! Ahí estas!—habló una voz algo arrastrada, gracias al alcohol seguramente, en la entrada del balcón—Veo que estas acompañado—aún así el rubio se acerco sin vergüenza alguna—Pero si es Sakura Haruno, me gusta tu música!._

—_Gracias._

—_Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, y canto en Konoha—dijo en pose orgullosa haciendo a la pelirosa reír._

—_Sí, sé quien eres. _

—_¿La oíste?—le preguntó a Sasuke—la chica bonita sabe quien soy! Y yo sé quien es ella._

Desde esa noche no solo se había vuelto gran amiga de la banda Konoha, si no que cada que Sakura tenia una crisis nerviosa, o se venia abajo por la presión, le marcaba o le mandaba algún mensaje a Sasuke, y él aunque estuviera al otro lado del mundo contestaba y la ayudaba a regresar los pies a la tierra.

Había habido varios rumores que ellos dos tenían una relación amorosa, desde sus salidas a cenar, o paseos en las tardes cuando coincidían en alguna ciudad, o que siempre estaban en los mismos eventos, y siempre pasando tiempo juntos. Constantes menciones en redes sociales, y fotos tomadas por los paparazzi, pero para su desgracia, cuando le preguntaron primero a Sasuke en un programa de entrevistas cual era su relación con ella, él había respondido que eran grandes amigos y se apoyaban mucho.

Recordaba ese día como ninguno.

Ella estaba en su gira por Europa, estaba en Francia en su cuarto de hotel junto con su mejor amiga, Ino, quien al tener vacaciones de su trabajo había estado acompañándola por un par de días de gira. Había sintonizado el canal MUCH MUSIC de Canadá, donde Konoha iba a hacer una entrevista, y se topo con aquella sorpresa.

—_Vamos frentona, no te pongas así. No todo esta perdido._

—_¿Cómo de que no? No lo oíste? Solo me ve como una amiga._

—_Sakura, no va a decir frente televisión nacional "Me gusta, pero no he formalizado nada con ella" Esto no es la vida normal, o preparatoria. No sé si no te has acostumbrado, pero en la fama tienes que cuidar mucho tu vida privada, y hasta donde sabemos, Sasuke es muy celoso con ella. No va a ir diciendo por ahí que le gustas. Dale tiempo. O… da tú el primer paso._

Después de esa entrevista, le habían anunciado a Sakura que su tour por Norte América se había agotado en minutos, y que empezarían con la composición del segundo disco, entonces que pusiera su creatividad en marcha, y siguiendo el consejo de Ino, ese día iba a declararle sus sentimientos a Sasuke de la mejor manera posible, escribiéndole una canción, y volviéndola su primer single del disco nuevo.

Y aquel día, en aquel evento, era la primera vez que el mundo oiría su nueva canción. Aclararía todas las dudas que Sasuke tuviera sobre ellos, era todo o nada.

Tocaron su puerta y entro la apuntadora del evento.

—Señorita Sakura, por favor vaya a tomar su posición, después de este corte es su turno.

Sakura asintió y se levantó de su silla, se puso sus tacones y salió de ahí. Mucha gente le deseo suerte, que todo iba a salir increíble, entre otras cosas. Se posiciono en su lugar, y tomo la pose acordada. Un técnico llegó a checar que su micrófono funcionara bien y así de rápido como vino, se fue.

Entonces lo oyó.

—Uno de las nuevas sensaciones musicales, que de hecho esta nominada a mejor canción pop, y mejor nuevo artista, esta hoy aquí para presentarnos por primera vez al publico, su nueva canción, Thunder (trueno)—habló una voz masculina.

—Así que por favor, todos prepárense para ser encantados por ella, su voz, y su envidiable pelo rosa natural—habló esta vez una mujer.

—Sakura Haruno!—dijeron ambos.

La música empezó a sonar y Sakura puso el micrófono frente a ella mientras las luces empezaban a ponerse sobre ella.

I'm a red and fragile rose

(Soy una roja y frágil rosa)

Won't grow in the dark alone

(no crecerá en la oscuridad sola)

Take me there cause I need to find the light

(Llevame ahí porque necesito encontrar la luz)

Caminando llegó hasta estar al frente de todo el mundo, trataba de localizar el lugar de Sasuke, pero no lo lograba encontrar.

I hate that I'm scared of this

(Odio que estoy asustada de esto)

But you believe so I'll take the risk

(Pero su creiste, y entonces tome el riesgo)

Hold me and tell me I'm alright

(Abrazame y dime que estoy bien)

En seguida un grupo de bailarinas ya estaban posicionadas atrás de ella para empezar la coreografía.

Now I'm falling down

(Ahora estoy cayendo)

You lift me up to the clouds

(Tú me elevas hasta las nubes)

Yes, I'm falling down

(Sí, estoy cayendo)

You lift me up

(Tú me elevas)

Aún no habia logrado identificarlo entre la multitud, pero sonrió. Sonrio al ver toda la gente que estaba ante ella, y un escalofrió pasó por su cuerpo, pero de esos escalofríos buenos. Se sintió poderosa, y más que nada, se sintió enamorada mientras la música se elevaba al igual que las luces dándole pasó al coro, y a que ella empezara a bailar la coreografía.

You make my hands shake

(Haces que mis manos tiemblen)

I watch the glass break

(Miro como el vidrio se rompe)

Around my guarded heart tonight

(Alrededor de mi resguardado corazón esta noche)

This ain't no mistake

(Este no es un error)

You make my earth quake

(Haces que mi piso se sacuda)

You feel like thunder in the sky

(Te sientes como un trueno en el cielo)

Like thunder, thunder, thunder

(Como trueno, trueno, trueno)

You feel like thunder in the sky

(Te sientes como un trueno en el cielo)

En su casa Ino empezaba a golpear la pierna de Kiba, su novio, totalmente emocionada mientras Sakura caminaba por el escenario.

—Lo esta haciendo, Kiba. Se esta declarando. ¿La estas viendo? Esta hecha una reina, se ve hermosísima.

—Sí, estoy viendo lo mismo que tú.

—Pero en serio! Vela! Es una diosa ahí cantando. Vamos frentona, tú puedes hacer esto.

La cámara cambio de Sakura al publico, específicamente a Konoha, Naruto estaba parado bailando con la canción, y embarrándosele a Sai quien solo sonreí incomodo, Neji que se encontraba sentado y Sasuke, a quien se le atrapo con una mirada totalmente embelesada e intensa sobre Sakura, y una sonrisa.

Ahí fue cuando Ino pegó un grito, y salto del sillón tirando el plato de palomitas al suelo.

—Sasuke esta entendiendo el mensaje! Sasuke esta captando!

Broke free, saw an open road

(Liberada, vi un camino abierto)

Footsteps lead me to your soul

(pasos que me llevan a tu alma)

Now I run with a home to go to

(Ahora corro con un hogar a donde ir)

Entonces fue cuando ella lo encontró y sus miradas chocaron, tan intensamente como jamás lo habían hecho.

Never thought I'd be this happy

(Jamas pensé que seria así de feliz)

If you asking, yes, you have me

(Si me preguntas, si, me tienes)

How you change my thoughts, you'll never know

(Como has cambiado mi manera de pensar, nunca lo sabras)

So when you're falling down

(Así que cuando tú caigas)

I'll lift you up to the clouds

(Yo te elevare a las nubes)

Yes, when you're falling down

(Sí, cuando tú caigas)

I'll lift you up

(yo te elevare)

El coro volvió a entrar, y esta vez, la sonrisa y energía con la que ella cantaba se elevo. Estaba que explotaba por dentro de felicidad, había compartido esa mirada con él, una mirada que se lo había dicho todo. Sentía las luces, y la música vibrando por su cuerpo, pero más que nada, sentía que estaba flotando, que nadie en ese lugar podría alcanzarla en el lugar donde ahora estaba. Podía jurar que jamás había cantado así de bien en su vida entera.

Las luces bajaron un poco solo alumbrándola a ella por un momento. Se detuvo tomando aire, recuperando la respiración un poco.

I was broken and starting to think

(Estaba rota, y empezando a pensar)

that I'm should be ashamed

(Que debería estar avergonzada)

Trebling and nervous and naked feeling afraid

(Temblando, y nerviosa, y desnuda sintiendo miedo)

Then you came and told me

(Entonces tú llegaste, y me dijiste)

and showed to fight through the rain

(y enseñaste a pelear a través de la lluvia)

Las luces volvieron a encenderse, y las bailarinas a incorporarse con Sakura mientras hacían la ultima coreografía junto con el ultimo coro.

La canción acabo y por un momento la pelirosa sintió que estaba viviendo un completo sueño, todo parecía irreal, incapaz de creer que aquello le estaba pasando a ella. Sonrió una ultima vez al publico cuando se empezaron a oír los aplausos y ella pudo regresar a la parte de atrás.

En seguida empezó a recibir aplausos de la gente de atrás, y abrazos de su estilista y nuevo agente, Yamato (Sí, habían corrido al anterior gracias a Dios)

Sakura acabo de felicitar a las bailarinas para dirigirse de nuevo a su camerino para regresar a su vestido y descansar un poco. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse ahí a alguien.

—Sasuke—dijo sonriendo cerrando la puerta tras ella—¿Qué tal lo hice?

—Magníficamente—le dijo para sin previo aviso tomarla por atrás del cuello y pegar sus labios con los de ella.

Sakura no dudo ni un segundo en corresponder aquel beso, que se fue profundizando de tal manera que Sasuke tuvo que poner una mano en la puerta para, uno, detenerse él, y segundo, detener a quien quiera que osara interrumpir su momento. Por su parte, ella ya tenia sus manos bien planteadas en el cuello de él sin intenciones de dejarlo ir en un futuro cercano. El azabache pegó más su cuerpo al de ella aprisionándola por completo contra la puerta y acabando con todo espacio entre ellos.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire ambos jadeaban.

—Necesito cambiarme, se preocuparan si me tardo demasiado.

—Podemos arreglar eso.

Sasuke le puso seguro a la puerta para luego quitarle el corsé a Sakura, que debajo no traía sostén por lo que quedo desnuda de la parte de arriba. Paso su boca ligeramente sobre cada botón rosa de ella haciendo que ella se sonrojara ante el contacto del aliento de él contra su piel.

Las manos de él se posaron en sus hombros, bajaron acariciando sus pechos, todo esto con su mirada fundida en la de ella, para luego llegar hasta la parte de abajo y deslizarla hasta sus tobillos, donde le quito ambos tacones. Y la ayudo a quitárselo. Ahí estaba ella con solo unas bragas ante él. Sasuke se volvió a acercar para besarla nuevamente, esta vez de manera pausada mientras acariciaba cada parte de piel desnuda de Sakura. Se separó para luego pasarle su vestido.

—Acábate de vestir, te veo afuera.

Sakura tomó el vestido tapando su desnudes con este, antes de tomar la manga de Sasuke para detenerlo.

—Todo esto, que acaba de pasar… Yo solo quería decir que yo… que yo te quiero, Sasuke—este le sonrió y se acercó a depositar un beso en la cabeza de ella.

—Y yo a ti, preciosa. Desde el primer momento en que te vi.

—¿Qué?—dijo ella atónita.

—Esa noche en Ámsterdam, en el balcón… no me acerque por pura casualidad. Desde que te vi en la alfombra de el evento, no pude despegar mis ojos de ti. Ese día pensé "Es mucho mas hermosa en persona que en la televisión"

Sakura sonrió y tiro el vestido aun lado para volver a atraerlo hacia él y besarlo una vez más.

Se sonrieron y Sasuke salió del camerino dejándola sola para que se acabara de vestir.

-…-

-…-

-…-

El evento acabo, y todos se dirigían a la fiesta que ofrecían después de los premios. Sakura se había ido junto con la banda, Konoha al evento. Naruto, Neji y Sai felicitaron a la pareja, diciendo que se habían tardado muchísimo en, al fin, formalizar algo. Ellos solo se encogieron de hombros para luego besarse de manera corta. Se sentía bien al fin estar juntos.

Llegaron a la alfombra roja del evento, en seguida recibidos por música saliendo del lugar de la fiesta, y por miles de flashes.

—Sasuke, Sasuke—le hablaba una reportera—Se te vio salir del camerino de Sakura después de su presentación, y veo que vienen juntos ¿Algún cometario?

—¿Son formalmente una pareja?—preguntó otro entrevistador.

Sasuke sonrió de lado antes de responder.

—Sí, somos pareja.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de entrelazar su mano con la de Sakura y jalarla con él dentro del lugar dejando a todos los demás reporteros haciéndole preguntas. Ino tenia razón, Sasuke era muy celoso con su vida personal.

—Y ese asunto del camerino—empezó a decir el azabache—no se acabo ahí. Vamos acabar con esto acabando en este lugar en mi nuevo departamento de aquí.

—¿Lo estrenaremos?—le pregunto ella pasando sus manos por el cuello de él, para que él la tomara por la cintura. Él asintió.

—Y sabes una cosa—le dijo rozando sus labios con los de ella—tu también te sientes como un trueno a través de mi.

—HEY—les llamó la intención Naruto sosteniendo dos vasos—No den shows, mejor consíganse un cuarto.

La pareja se separo, Sasuke bufando molesto y Sakura divertida.

—Como dijiste Sasuke, tendremos que acabar con las cosas al rato—le respondió Sakura tomando el vaso de bebida que Naruto le ofrecía.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Ojala haya sido de su agrado n_n

Espero leerlos a todos!


End file.
